1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to beverage can holding and cooling systems, apparatus and methods. Particularly, the invention relates to a novel can cooler.
2. Background Information
Existing technology in this field is believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings. For this and other reasons, a need exists for the present invention.
In one embodiment, the invention provides a cooler for holding two cans, particular beverage cans containing beer, soft drinks or the like, in a stacked or tandem arrangement. The cooler holds the cans snuggly, keeping them safe from bumps and the like, and also insulates the cans to preserve cold or hot temperature of can contents as long as practicable. The cooler has a cylindrical configuration including a body with an open top, a closed bottom, and an interior space. The body has a cylindrical sleeve and a bottom, which is either in the form of a separate panel or unitary with the sleeve. The bottom has an aperture for preventing or reducing vacuum on the inside of the cooler caused by tight fitting cans.
All US patents and patent applications, and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated by reference in their entirety.